


Nerves

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Date, M/M, Modern Era, davey has issues with things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Nerves

Davey sat beside the door and checked his watch. He saw he had ten minutes left and started counting down the seconds.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone to the bathroom. Not wanting to get stuck later, he ran down the hall to take care of any business that might have needed taking care of.

He was back to his spot with seven minutes to go.

He drummed out a pattern on his knees till that got old. There were six minutes left. He went to his bedroom to get a book he had to read for school and went back to his spot. He sat back down beside the door checking his watch every other page.

There was a knock. Davey dropped his book and stood up before whipping open the door.

Crutchie stood in front of him. “Hi.”

“Hey, welcome, hi, come in.” Davey stepped out of the way.

Crutchie looked at the book on the floor while walking in. He saw Davey’s eyes dart all around the general area. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, of course, thanks. Yeah.” Davey closed the door and led Crutchie to the Kitchen. “I didn’t know what kind of chips you liked, so I got all of them.”

Crutchie saw at least eight bags on the counter. “Oh, original is fine, thanks.”

“Cool, awesome, yeah,” said Davey. “Did you bring a movie?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, cool, the DVD player is in the living-room over there I’ll get the chips and yeah.”

“Do you need help?”

“I’m good, thanks, I’ll see you in there. Bye.”

“Okay.” Crutchie went into the living-room. Davey had lined up the three remotes on the coffee table with ruler-grade precision. The DVD slot was open. Crutchie put in the DVD and sat on the couch.

Davey came in minutes later, the chips in the bowl jumping. He put the bowl on the table and sat down. Crutchie saw him shifting around for about thirty seconds. He finally settled on a place at least a foot from Crutchie.

“You nervous, Dave?”

“What? Why? No.” Davey pulled his knees onto the couch and hugged them. “Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Crutchie moved closer. “But we have hung out before.”

“I know.”

“Plus, I saw that time you threw up at Race’s party and I’m still here, so….”


End file.
